


An Unhealthy Obsession

by CupOfTheeFics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany totally doesn't like it, Italy doesn't care he wants pasta, M/M, Prussia doesn't like it, Russia is obsessed with Prussia, Yaoi, they like have a intense stare battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Russia is obsessed with Prussia .. And not everyone is happy about it .
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), minor America/England (Hetalia) - Relationship, minor France/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 35





	An Unhealthy Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I am bit nervous since I never really writen Russia, but I love Russia/Prussia so I want to try :) English is not my first language sorry for any mistakes !

_Ah when did I start to feel like this ?_

Russia just smiled as he sat on his seat in the world meeting, looking around seeing nations fighting or mocking each other .

England there chocking France who hits him on the head, while America laughed at them with food in his mouth ... And that weird shadow that is near them, Russia ignores it he figures his eyes are playing tricks on him .

Germany tries to get everyone back in order, while Japan snaps pictures and Italy whines about pasta .

' Kesesese ! I know this meeting was too unawesome without me ! '

_There he is !_

Russia smiled more as his eyes moved fast to that loud nation, who sneaked in the room and then started to run around bothering other nations .

Hungary was displeased as she growls with her frying pan in her hand .

_When did this feeling start ?_

Russia was feeling odd as he saw the other one, Prussia an unexisted nation who still moves around like he owns the place .

His red eyes lighting up with ignorance, laughing with a weird sound, moving fast escaping the others fist as they shout insults .

They never seemed to bother him .

_How I adore him ... I want to ... No I must make him mine .._

' Well hello there Prussia .'

_Even his name is close to mine if we remove the p .. We must be connected !_

_He must be mine .._

_Become one with me already .._

' Shit ...' Prussia stopped as he backed away from the tall guy .' Why are you backing away ? Speak now I don't like what you are doing . ' As he got up .

Prussia his eyes were filled with fear .' I am not backing away from you ! ' His voice sounds off .

' Talk to me then .' Russia wanted to walk to him, but Prussia starts to run off .' Bye ! ' 

Russia looked after him as he dissapears from the meeting room .

_Why do you run from me ..._

_You can't run forever Prussia, I will catch you the moment you let your guard down ._

Russia noticed Germany's glare at him .

He smiled back at him but he feels threated by the others glare .' Something wrong Germany .'

Everyone stopped as they noticed the intense stare between Germany and Russia .

_Don't you dare to come between us .._

_You lost last time, and I got hold him for so long .._

_I can do it again you know ._

' Is there something you want to say Germany ? ' Russia felt his hand itch for his pipe, Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia all three backed off fast .

Russia trained them good ...

He trained the other one too ...

' Ru ..' Hungary started .

' Yes I want to say this meeting is over ! ' 

Some were happy like America and Italy, others just don't complain and many were just silent .

' Come on Iggy let's eat ! '

' Not again Mc ...'

' To the mcdonalds ! ' America shouted as he pulled the british nation with him who shouted curses .

' Let us have a fine dine Canada .' France said with a flirty smile making the other smile .' Oui .'

Oh that was Canada .. Never heard of him .

Russia stood up as he also went to the door, just the same time as Germany .

Both glared at each other .' I feel like you want to make a point .'

' Do you get my point .' Blue eyes narrow at him .

_I rather see those red eyes, filled with fear, but filled with love, filled with hate, filled with desire .. Only focused on me ._

Before Russia could answer Italy came between them .' Come on Germany ! I know a very good pasta place ! ' And pulled the blonde with him, as Japan quickly followed them with Romano behind them . ' Don't touch my brother potato bastard ! '

Russia look at them for a while, before he made his way .

_It's maybe not now Prussia .. But soon .._

_**Please no more !** _

_You .._

_**Stop the pain I begging you !** _

_Are .._

_**Let me die you bastard !** _

_Mine afterall .._

Lithuania was haunted as he heard the giggle that escaped Russia's mouth, it was never a good sign if the other is in a good mood .

He still has that shard piece of that broken cup in his back from 40 years ago .


End file.
